1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for rotatably driving threaded fastening members, such as nuts, screws and the like. It has particular application to driving tools having spring-loaded magnetic elements for holding the driven member in engagement with the tool.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Spring-loaded nut drivers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,020 discloses such a nut driver with a tubular shank having a socket coupled to one end thereof for receiving an associated rotatable fastener. The shank is disposed in a handle bore and has the inner end thereof filled with an epoxy adhesive, which has embedded therein one end of a helical compression spring, the outer end of which carries a magnet disposed for magnetic engagement with the associated fastening member received in the socket. Assembly of this prior nut driver is complicated by the handling of a fluid adhesive material, the accurate positioning of the spring in the fluid material and holding it in position until the adhesive cures.